Once Upon a Time in New York City
by Prisma-Roses
Summary: Splinter never thought he would be filled with love again, until four young reptiles happened to enter his shattered life. -*songfic*-


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't, ya know…introduced myself on the first chapter of 'Best served cold.' I am new to this site and don't know the ropes quite yet. I want to fix something on the first chapter of it, but I don't know how….anyone know what to do when you just want to change one thing? Will your reviews go away?**

**Anyways, until I figure that out, here's a one-shot for TMNT to hold you over. I got the idea while watching Oliver and Company. :)**

***0***

Left punch.

Right punch.

Quick left upper cut.

It was amazing. The graceful stance of his body as he performed the moves. The way his face stayed calm, yet firm. His punch was hard but at the same time gentle and wonderful. Almost like a work of art.

And he would do that. Punch the air, his grunts soft, his feet rooted in place. For hours. And Splinter would watch silently. Nonmoving, in awe. He did not even twitch a whisker, Afraid that it would cause his owner to brake his concentration and then the art and wonder would end.

Another punch, a surprise leap and a kick.

Splinter wondered if he could be that graceful, that hard. That…fearless. He curled his tail around his body, pondering the wonder. He admired this show that his owner gave him; he appreciated the love his owner had bestowed unto him. The water, the food, and the small smiles he got when his whiskers touched fingers.

He wondered if he could re-pay the favor. By giving Yoshi a person, or rat, to teach.

'_**Now it's always once upon a time**_

_**In New York City**_

_**It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true**_

_**But beginnings are contagious there**_

_**They're always setting stages there**_

_**They're always turning pages there for you'**_

"Here…" Yoshi muttered then held up a small bowl, "try this...It is green tea, my master and I used to drink it all the time back in Japan." He said this as he set the bowl delicately into his rat's cage.

Said rat moved from his small corner to the strange, new liquid. His nose twitching into the bowl. When Splinter gave his master a small glance, Yoshi smiled.

"It has a very delightful taste. Trust me."

Splinter did not need to be told twice, He always trusted his owner

With a bow of his head, Splinter's small mouth lowered into the bowl. His whiskers first dipped into the liquid before he took a cautious gulp. IT certainly had an intriguing taste. Leafy, yet with a soft blend of tang and sweet. Almost like he had to take another sip to fully know what it tasted like. He liked the quizzical flavor.

Yoshi watched the way his rat slurped the rest down and lick over his large teeth, which he could have sworn smiled at him in gratitude.

"You are welcome."

'_**Ain't it great the way it all begins**_

_**in New York City?**_

_**Right away you're making time and making friends**_

_**No one cares where you were yesterday**_

_**If they pick you out you're on your way**_

_**To a once upon a time that never ends'**_

Finally Splinter could take in no longer; he had gotten up on his hind legs and flattenised a small kick. It was too low at first, but once he fell in sync with his master, it came up higher, higher, and higher. Until it almost reached the highest bar of his cage.

Punching was next.

Left hand.

Right hand.

Be sure to figure out which is which.

Remember and perform.

Following his master's moves was a tiring, long going process. It came to a point were Splinter's gray, ragged fur was coated with perspiration. But he did not stop mimicking, wanting to get every detail right.

Yoshi grunted, bringing his feet up over his head into a perfect flip. Splinter followed, smiling to himself as they both landed gracefully.

He wanted to get every detail right, to make his master proud.

Suddenly, Yoshi gave the rat in the cage a sly sideways glance before continuing his morning routine. That sly glance had the same meaning as a smile to the rodent. The first notice of his mimicking moves.

Splinter had never been more motivated by anything other than that first glance.

'_**So, now, don't be shy**_

_**Get out there, let go and try**_

_**Believing that you're the guy**_

_**They're dying to see**_

_**'Cause a dream's no crime**_

_**Not once upon a time**_

_**Once upon a time in New York City'**_

He tried, Splinter really did. But he wasn't strong enough. Too weak. Too weak to protect his master.

What kind of a student was he.

The sorrowful rodent could only hang by a paw on the windowsill as the horrible man's razor claw came down hard on his weak Master Yoshi. It was over in minutes, blood splashing on the wall and puddling the floor, his master's dying gasps filling the room with the Man's grimcing eyes.

The shredders eyes.

He didn't know he had lost his grip on the sill, was not aware of the fact he had slammed on a filthy garbage bag and rolled in a murky puddle from the mornings rain shower.

All he knew…that his Master was gone.

And he was to blame.

'_**If it's always once upon a time**_

_**In New York City**_

_**Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?**_

_**How could anyone stay starry eyed**_

_**When it's raining cats and dogs outside**_

_**And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?'**_

Weeks rolled on, fading into months. Hours became meaningless; seconds become a thing not worth counting. Nothing mattered when his Master had perished so brutally.

And nothing was better. Not since he was forced to live along the streets, having to burrow in the sewers for new protection. Splinter spent his days scavenging for food and practicing his Ninjitsu.

He had to practice, His Master would be so disappointed in him if he just quit. He had to fight. For Yoshi and himself.

The streets of New York were always so noisy, but for some reason (a miracle actually) His ear twitched to a sound of a horn. This one horn that made his whiskers go frantic and his animal senses go nuts. Splinter was alert in a second, head shooting up at a crosswalk.

A man with heavy rimmed glasses was crossing…at a no walk signal. He was blind!

Splinter's heart jumped in his small chest as he watched the maker of the horn, a large van, serve to try and miss the man.

"Hey! Look out!"

Almost like an answer to a prayer, a boy pushed a bystander out of the way to sprint out. He tackled the blind man out of the Cars way. Instead of watching if the boy and man were okay, Splinter was watching two things.

A strange thermos fly and clang out of the back of the truck and a crash of a glass goldfish bowl, with four baby turtles helplessly flowing away upon the asphalt of the street…

And into the sewers.

'_**So, Oliver, don't be scared**_

_**Though yesterday no one cared**_

_**They're getting your place prepared**_

_**Where you want to be**_

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in New York City'**_

"But Masta' Splinta'!"

"No Buts, Raphael. You will apologize to your Brother. You must learn to control this anger of yours."

Splinter squinted his eyes at the 7 year old, Red cladded turtles before him, who at this moment was being punished for playing to hard or "going too far" with his youngest sibling.

Raph pouted his lip, looking down at his feet with slight embarrassment and anger, "m'sorry…"

"Not to me," Splinter pointed in the direction of the living room, were little Michelangelo was cradling his cheek with his palm. Tears stretched down his green face. "To your brother."

It took a few minutes, but Raph finally padded slowly into the room, slipping on the couch. Splinter watched patiently, wanting Raph to apologize on his own.

It seemed that Mikey was wither ignoring or just didn't notice his brother land on the cushion of the poufy sofa, HE seemed distracted, feeling his teeth.

Raph sighed, still not looking at his youngest brother, "I'm…I'm sorry you were so annoying that I had ta-"

Splinter cleared his throat loudly and had to stifle a chuckle as the hotheaded tot winced.

"I'msorryIPunchedYa….Mikey?"

Mikey was not even listening to his brothers tough apology. Instead he was kneeled on the ground, smiling wide.

With one black gap between his teeth.

"It came out!" He cheered, bouncing up with glee. He held up a small white tooth in his hand. "My loose tooth, you knocked it out! Now the tooth turtle will come!Oh Raphie, Thank you Bro! I mean, it hurt and all, especially when I had to see your ugly face when you got mad! Boy did that sting the eyeballs! Oh and your twitch when Splinter called you to the time out corner. HAHA alright that was funny! But still, your punch hurts an-"

Raph stood up from the couch with a start and growled, turning on foot and stomping away.

Splinter could hardly contain his laughter.

'_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in New York City'**_

"M-Master Splinter?..."

The said Splinter awoke to the sound of a shaky, but somehow brave voice, brake the stillness of his dark room. Sitting up on his futon, two silhouetted figures were seen by the doorway. He already knew who it was.

"What is it Leonardo? Is that Donatello or _**Michelangelo**_ with you?" He knew it was his second oldest, Raphael would never admit to being scared of the dark.

"I-it's Donny…" His oldest son's voice quieted when his brother clung closer to his arm, as if for dear life. "He was up reading some books and he heard a scary noise from the sewer tunnels….a-and I heard it t-to…"

Leonardo, Bless his soul, was scared as well. And splinter knew it, but he had to stay brave for his younger siblings. Splinter could have never been more proud.

"Come along…" Splinter said softly, pulling up his blanket. Little Donatello was the first to scurry in. And on closer inspection, he had a small book tucked under his arm. Tight and safe.

With one last glance Leo shimmered under as well, making sure Donny was comfortable in the middle of him and their father.

After a few hours Donatello and Leonardo had fallen asleep, holding each other close for protection.

Splinter smiled through the dark and kissed them both on their foreheads. And before his eyes shut and he gave into slumber, he heard two tiny voices mumble,

"I Love you, Daddy…"

'_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive…'**_

"_Oh master Yoshi…If only you could see what I have accomplished now…"_

'**Once upon a time in New York City…**_**'**_

"_My Beautiful sons are growing up so nicely…I love them as I have you….I am worried for their safety…In honor of you…I will teach them your ways…Passing some of you that I salvaged onto them…."_

'_**And it's always once upon a time…'**_

"…I refuse to let the most precious people in my love be taken away from me…a second time…."

'_**In New York City'**_

*0*

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! 333**


End file.
